Linda Weston
Linda Weston (March 14th, 1990) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Guy Weston and Crystalann Weston. She is the younger half-sister of Marcia Weston. She is also the niece of Whitney Whitner through her mother's side. When Linda was 6 years old, she was locked in a crypt by Chris Cable and Finn Sasser. She had always followed her older half-sister Marcia everywhere. That included the crypt that they were locked in. Among the Ruby Springs Twelve, Linda was the youngest. She was also the most frightened. When Linda was 8, her mother left. After that she only had her father and half-sister. Her half-sister unfortunately began to hate her. She looked up to her father still though, no matter how little he was around. She always dreamed of being a dancer, but her dream was crushed when her father ran out when she was just 17 years old. It was then she accepted a job at Club 969 in order to pull her weight. Guy Weston was murdered during the Angels of Death murders. Linda was the only one upset by it, as she still felt her father might have come back. After the murders, she and her sister reconcilled. Linda goes on to marry Carmine Rubini and the two have a son together, Gary Rubini. =Childhood= Linda was one of the thirteen children locked in a crypt as a cruel prank when she was just 6 years old. The youngest of the kids, Linda was the most freaked out. Going without food or water for three days was very hard for her. She always looked up to her sister. When she was 8 years old, her mother left. Her father wasn't around much. And her sister disliked her. Her dad wasn't around, but did often buy gifts for the girls. =High School= In High School, Linda befriended Autumn Dae and Britain Stark. She didn't have many friends, but the few she did have she cared about. Early on, Linda did fairly well in school. Better than her sister even. But when her dad left, and she took a job at the brothel, her grades dropped and she flunked out of high school. =Escort= Linda took a job at Club 969 when she was 17 years old. It was the only job she could take. She flunked out of high school, despite doing well early on. Among clients she slept with included Richard Davenport, Carmine Rubini, Mike Canterberry, among others. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death murders, Linda's sister was a suspect. Linda however wasn't. Her father was murdered by DC Fitzgerald and Alena Rubini. Linda was very upset about it at first, but eventually figured that it was for the best. Linda did not support her Aunt's run for mayor. =Later Life= Linda and Carmine Rubini get married, and have a son of their own, Gary Rubini. Linda quits working at the club, and becomes a dancer like she always dreamed of after getting her GED. Linda and her sister reconcille, and put aside their differences. =Quotes= "They probably found the sleaziest hotel, that's where he was probably staying..." - on how the killer found her father "He was... nice. Not caring. But nice. He'd buy our love." - on her father "I don't remember her too well... I was only 8 when she left. She seemed mad at the world. I remember her being upset a lot." - on her mother "She's a real bitch." - on her Aunt Whitney Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Escorts Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX0